Solo una noche de Halloween
by Dulcinea-DonQuijote03
Summary: Road Kamelot y Tykki Mikk desean divertirse en ese día tan especial, pero para ello jugarán con uno de los Exorcistas. ¿Qué será del pobre Yuu Kanda en manos de ambos Noé?


**N/A: Estos hermosos personajes no me pertenecen. Primero que nada hay VIOLACION y segundo, muerte de un personaje, si no lo aguantan, mejor no lo lean, para que luego no digan que no les avise D: **

**Los dejo con el fanfic.**

-¡Tykki!-grito animadamente la chica de cabello violeta al mismo tiempo que saltaba hacia el Conde, el cual se encontraba sentado en un sillón.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto parpadeando un par de veces algo desconcertado por la repentina actitud de la menor.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?-pregunto con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

- 31 de Octubre…-dice con naturalidad, mientras le observaba con una expresión de ¿Y eso que tiene de especial? hasta que luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta de lo que se refería la chica Kamelot y no pudo contener que una sádica sonrisa se formará en sus labios- Este día será muy divertido…

-¡Sí! ¡Hay que ir por esos exorcistas!-comento la chica con una enorme sonrisa de lo más perversa.

Cuando cayó la noche…

Se podía ver a un cierto espadachín completamente solo caminando con total tranquilidad a paso lento por un bosque, traía su semblante serio y frio de siempre, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno; hasta que…

-¡Exorcista!-grito un Akuma de nivel tres que le había estado siguiendo silenciosamente, logrando llamar la atención en seguida del japonés, el cual se volvió para verle de frente.

Saco su Mugen con rapidez dispuesto a atacarlo, pero en ese mismo momento aparecieron más Akumas; cuatro de nivel dos y uno más de nivel tres, este último se acerco a una velocidad impresionante hacia el pelilargo, acto seguido… robo la espada de Kanda al mismo tiempo que soltaba una carcajada burlona alejándose del dueño de ella.

-¡Tch!-se quejo fastidiado mientras comenzaba a sudar frio posando su oscura mirada sobre el maldito Akuma que le había quitado su arma.

Los demás Akumas también rieron con malicia y burla, sacando más de quicio al japonés.

-¡Vámonos!-dijo uno de ellos para luego ir alejándose rápidamente del peliazul, el cual comenzó a seguirles.

-Todo saldrá como lo planearon, al parecer-comento un Akuma de nivel dos riendo.

Kanda solamente se dedicaba a seguirles sin pensar en nada más, mantenía su vista fija en el cielo observando a aquellas jodidas criaturas, se maldijo a sí mismo por haber bajado la guardia en un lugar como ese, por culpa de ello… le había arrebatado su espada.

-Tykki…-susurro la chica relamiéndose los labios con maldad.

-Si, ya lo note-dijo exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo-Hagámoslo-sonrió sádicamente.

La niña grito de felicidad al mismo tiempo que sonreía de manera bastante siniestra y soltaba una carcajada de lo más macabra. Tykki solamente sonrió de medio lado a la vez que cerraba sus orbes mieles y dejaba caer su cigarrillo para luego pisarlo, apagándolo.

-¡Malditos!-dijo el espadachín aún corriendo tras los Akumas.

Luego se detuvo secamente, repentinamente… aquellos Akumas habían desaparecido, observo todo el lugar tratando de hallarles. Nada, ya no se encontraban allí. Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo apretando con fuerza sus puños, hasta que en un momento…todo se torno de color negro, Kanda se alarmo un poco; observo a su alrededor con algo de nerviosismo y pudo ver un montón de accesorios infantiles logrando fruncir en nueva cuenta el ceño.

No supo cómo ni en qué momento, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pudo sentir como las filosas velas de colores de la pequeña niña se clavaban con fuerza en sus piernas y brazos, sacándole más de algún alarido de dolor, cerro con fuerza sus ojos sintiendo como la sangre comenzaba a escurrir de su cuerpo.

-¡Hola Kanda!-saludo muy alegre pero cínicamente Road al japonés apareciendo cerca de este viéndole con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro- Ojala no mueras muy pronto, ya que quiero divertirme –comento con malicia.

El pelilargo abrió un poco sus orbes observando con rencor e odio a la otra, sacándole una leve carcajada divertida.

-Saludos Exorcista-dijo apareciendo de la nada Tykki sonriéndole entre un tanto coqueto y malicioso viéndole a los ojos.

El espadachín trato de hacer fuerza para soltarse de esos molestos objetos, Road al notarlo hizo que más de aquellas velas se clavarán en el cuerpo del peliazul, aprovechando de enterrarle en las palmas de sus manos también; Kanda soltó un enorme grito de dolor volviendo a cerrar en nueva cuenta sus ojos. Road solamente sonrió con más perversión.

-Es inútil, no podrás escapar de ellas-soltó una carcajada-¡Tykki, déjame jugar a mi primero!-dijo con voz de niñita caprichosa observando al Conde.

-Haz lo que quieras-dice con tranquilidad al tiempo que se sentaba en un sillón que había por allí-solamente procura no matarlo, yo también quiero divertirme…-susurro.

-¡Hai!-dijo con alegría para luego volver a posar su mirada sobre el espadachín, sonriéndole sádicamente-¿Es tuyo esto?-pregunto con "inocencia" en su tono de voz, al mismo tiempo que le mostraba la espada.

Poso su mirada sobre lo que la chica traía en sus manos, y se sorprendió bastante, aunque claro no lo demostró en seguida, no debía mostrarse débil ante aquellos sujetos. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir quien sabe que cosas, el cerro inmediatamente esta misma al sentir como la Kamelot paseaba la punta de la espada por su mejilla muy lentamente.

-Tu piel se ve muy delicada-susurro entre-cerrando un poco sus orbes- lo comprobare-sonrió con malicia.

Su sonrisa se hizo bastante amplia y se atrevió a rasguñar la mejilla del peliazul con aquella filosa espada, dejándole una marca de horizontal no muy profunda, después de todo…solamente quería comprobar la suavidad de la piel del otro.

-Estaba en lo correcto-rio de manera psicópata guiando la espada hacia el pecho del pelilargo, comenzando a destrozar todo el traje del chico japonés con la espada de este mismo; sacándole unos débiles gemidos de dolor, ya que también le estaba hiriendo un poco.

Tykki solamente se dedicaba a observar en silencio como su hermanita se divertía haciéndole daño a ese hermoso cuerpo que tenia aquel espadachín, tenía que admitirlo…aquel exorcista no estaba nada mal. Se relamió los labios inconscientemente sin dejar de ver la escena.

Kanda estaba más que frustrado; sobre todo consigo mismo, no podía hacer nada, por primera vez en su vida…se sentía débil e indefenso frente a esos dos malditos Noé, aunque él siempre supo que esa familia no era nada fácil de enfrentar, pero aun así…nunca tomo atención a las advertencias. Y ahora por consecuencia de ello, estaba allí…en ese lio, sin ayuda alguna. Por primera vez…extraño la presencia de Allen o Lavi.

Sus quejidos y gemidos de dolor se iban haciendo cada vez más audibles, ya que la menor pasaba más constantemente con algo de brusquedad la Mugen en todo el pecho del peliazul. Hubo un momento en el cual ella enterró la espada del chico en el costado derecho de la cintura del pelilargo, sacándole un enorme grito lleno de dolor, al mismo tiempo que resbalaba un hilillo de sangre por su boca al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ligeramente.

-Ya basta, Road-dijo el Conde levantándose de su lugar mientras se acercaba a los otros dos.

- ¿Eehh?-dijo en modo de queja la de cabello violeta observándole con cara de perro mojado-¿Por qué? –pregunto con al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada de suplicante.

-Si sigues así, terminarás matándolo-le reclamo observando a Kanda una vez que se encontraba junto a la menor- Recuerda que yo también quiero divertirme.

La chica solamente hizo un puchero para después alejarse del peliazul con la espada manchada en sangre del mismo dueño de esta, la lamio con algo de cuidado, limpiando la sangre del japonés que había en aquella arma. En silencio se sentó en el mismo lugar donde se encontraba anteriormente el Conde Mikk, suspiro con algo de fastidio para observar con sus orbes algo entre-cerradas a los otros dos.

-No te preocupes, procuraré no tardar-sonrió sádicamente Tykki observando de reojo a Road, para luego volver a posar su mirada sobre Kanda, el cual le observaba fijamente con desprecio.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!-grito de manera instintiva sorprendiendo un poco a ambos Noé.

-Vaya, así que yo no puedo tocarte…pero a Road lo más bien que no le reclamaste-dijo observándole algo mosqueado ante la actitud del otro.

La chica solamente parpadeo un par de veces bastante sorprendida, pero luego sonrió de manera un tanto maliciosa y picarona.

-¿Ves, Tykki? Prefieren morir en mis manos-comento con malicia.

-Pues lamentable, porque será en las mías-observo de reojo algo desafiante a la chica, para luego acercarse más al japonés- eres bastante atrevido, voy a enseñarte modales…-susurro para luego despojarle de la poca ropa que le quedaba encima- aunque…no creo que te sirvan, ya que morirás aquí mismo-rio de manera un tanto burlona y maliciosa.

-¡Ca-cabrón!-intento zafarse en nueva cuenta, algo le decía que este tipo era mucho más cruel que aquella niña que le torturo hace unos minutos-¡Suéltame!-grito al sentir las manos del moreno sobre recorrer su cuerpo-¡No me to-toques, hijo de puta!

-¿Con esa boquita besabas a tu madre?-pregunto con una enorme gota cayendo por su cien, sin importarle los insultos de Kanda.

-¡Aléjate!-intento apartarlo de el con una patada, pero eso simplemente hizo que su dolor en aquella zona aumentará-¡Aahh!-se quejo removiéndose un poco cerrando sus ojos.

-Lo único que conseguirás haciendo eso, será lastimarte-dijo observándole con una sonrisa de medio lado- así que no hagas cosas inútiles.  
Mientras el peliazul seguía gritándole y maldiciéndole; el Noé no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, después de todo…no sacaba nada con hacer eso. Empezó a recorrer todo el pecho del joven con sus manos muy lentamente rasguñando las zonas heridas con una mano mientras que la otra apretaba uno de los pezones de Kanda un tanto brusco dedicándole una sonrisa de lo más pervertida y maliciosa.

-¡Su-suéltame! ¡Ah!-gimió débilmente tratando de removerse un poco, pero no pudo ya que la chica de cabello violeta enterró un poco más aquellas velas en el cuerpo del japonés.

-Realmente es demasiado suave tu piel, y tan blanca…aunque se ve mejor con ese tono carmín sobre ella-ríe macabramente observándole a los ojos, tratando de intimidarle.

-¡Ca-cállate!-los labios del Conde fueron a parar al cuello del pelilargo, mordiendo con fuerza esa delicada zona, haciéndola sangrar un poco, arrancando un nuevo grito de los labios del otro.

La niña les observaba en completo silencio, con una sonrisa maliciosa; las cosas que Tykki hacia no eran tan aburridas después de todo, pensó. Mientras tanto el Conde tenía posada unas de sus manos en la hombría del exorcista, masturbándole muy lentamente y de vez en cuando torturaba la punta del miembro del amo de la Mugen, el cual solamente se removía un poco maldiciéndole y gritándole que le soltara.

El moreno guio sus labios hasta el oído de Kanda, su aliento chocaba con fuerza en aquella zona, estremeciendo de sobre manera al japonés.

-Nos divertiremos en grande…-susurro para luego darle una lamida y morder el lóbulo de la oreja del otro.

Sin ninguna prisa se bajo los pantalones con tranquilidad, y lo mismo hizo con su ropa interior mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de lo mas sádica al mismo tiempo que le miraba con total lujuria en sus orbes mieles, se quito los guantes con sensualidad sin dejar de verle. Después tomo las caderas del chico con fuerza, tanta fue esta que el otro se quejo débilmente.

Kanda comenzó a temblar, sabía perfectamente que era lo que vendría en ese momento, cerró los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior con brusquedad, no quería verle…no deseaba ver esa sonrisa burlona en el rostro del Noé. Unas cuantas lágrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos, sin embargo…el japonés se contuvo.

-Jamás pensé que te vería así de indefenso-comento con tono burlón-de seguro as de estar desesperado, ¿verdad? ¡Llora! ¡Grita! Haz lo que sea…nada sacas de ello; porque nadie vendrá a ayudarte-soltó una risa burlona.

Sin previo aviso penetro al exorcista de una sola embestida, este ultimo arqueo la espalda soltando un sonoro gemido de dolor, apretando sus orbes oscuras con fuerza, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer rápidamente, ya no podía contenerlas más. Sintió como la sangre empezaba a escurrir de su virgen entrada, temblaba violentamente…se atrevió a abrir sus ojos para ver la expresión placentera que tenía el moreno en su rostro.

-Joder, ¡eres bastante estrecho!-agarro con más fuerza las caderas del peliazul para comenzar a embestirle violentamente con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Aahh! ¡De-detente!-trataba de apretar sus manos, pero las velas se lo impedían y eso aumentaba más su dolor- ¡Sácalo!-grito desesperado mientras iban cayendo cada vez más rápido aquellas juguetonas gotas que salían de sus ojos.

-Eres muy escandaloso…-dijo entre jadeos burlonamente para luego acallar los gritos del otro en un beso, obviamente el espadachín rompió en seguida el beso, y el Conde volvió a atrapar los labios del chico, pero esta vez mordiéndolo con fuerza, haciéndolo sangrar.

-¡Hijo de pu-puta! ¡Aahh!-grito con fuerza-¡Para ya!-chillo volviendo a cerrar sus ojos en nueva cuenta sintiendo como el Conde desgarraba su interior con violencia.

El otro ni caso le hizo, estaba disfrutándolo bastante…sonrió perversamente al sentir como el japonés contraía de manera deliciosa su entrada apretando su miembro.

-Sin duda alguna…eres delicioso-dijo observándole a los ojos.

-¡Aahhh!-gimió (más bien, grito) cuando se corrió manchando el pecho del Noé, el cual sonrió con satisfacción para luego de unos minutos venirse en el interior del otro.

-Mira lo que has hecho…-dijo apuntando su traje-me lo has arruinado-frunció levemente el ceño con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Retiro su hombría del interior del peliazul bruscamente, sacándole otro chillido de dolor al exorcista. Se levanto de su lugar observando a Kanda, para luego subirse la ropa interior y sus pantalones dedicándole una mirada un tanto asesina y maliciosa.

-Pagarás por esto, era mi mejor traje-una sádica sonrisa se formo en sus labios, se puso nuevamente a la altura del otro-No te preocupes, no te dolerá-comento para luego atravesar el pecho del japonés con su mano, el cual se quedo en un tipo estado de shock con los ojos muy abiertos.

La macabra sonrisa del Noé se hizo mucho más amplia; si es que se podía. Y luego atrapo el corazón del pelilargo sintiendo como este palpitando de manera bastante desesperada, no tenía intenciones de quitarle el corazón, simplemente quería asustarlo.

-¿Puedes sentirme?-pregunto en un susurro malicioso.

El otro no respondió, tenía la vista fija en su pecho observando el brazo que tenia atravesado, su corazón se acelero mucho más, eso era una afirmación.

-Es una lástima que nadie vea tu muerte, sería tan divertido ver la cara del Bookman Jr. O de ese chico Tramposo en un momento como este…-rio nuevamente.

Soltó el corazón del japonés para atrapar uno de sus pulmones y apretarlo con fuerza, logrando que el espadachín comenzara a ahogarse y a toser un poco de sangre de paso. Ahora poso su mirada sobre el moreno, era una mirada llena de pánico, jamás se había sentido así…jamás había tenido tanto miedo como el que sentía en ese momento.

-Adiós, Feliz día de Halloween-susurro.

-¡Espera Tykki!-dijo la niña Kamelot.

Sin tomar en cuenta la voz de Road, le arranco uno de los pulmones a Kanda, para luego rápidamente arrancarle el otro y finalmente…quitarle también el corazón, el cual dejo en su mano por unos segundos, observándolo. Luego poso su mirada sobre el rostro del chico, estaba totalmente pálido, tenía los ojos entre-abiertos; estos mismos estaban totalmente apagados, sin brillo alguno. Observo el pecho el cual estaba abierto y soltó una enorme risa que resonó en todo el lugar.

-¡Moh, Tykki!-agito los brazos fastidiada la chica-¡Te dije que te detuvieras!-le reclamo haciendo un puchero mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

-Lo siento...-se disculpo con una leve sonrisa aún con el corazón en su mano-no pude aguantarme.

-Que malo, yo quería seguir jugando con él-observo la espada que aún tenía en las manos-¿Qué hacemos con esto?-el Conde se acerco a la de cabello violeta y le intercambio el corazón por la espada-¿La dejaremos de recuerdo por este día?-sus ojos brillaron.

-No-dijo sonriendo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos destrozo la Mugen, junto con la Inocencia de esta misma-que mal, al parecer…no era el corazón.

-¡Ah!-se quejo al ver que también la había "matado"-entonces yo me quedo con esto-escondió el corazón del espadachín con un puchero.

-Quédatelo, no me interesa-dijo cerrando los ojos, luego volvieron a ese bosque donde anteriormente estaba el exorcista- Vamos-se puso su gorro para luego comenzar a caminar alejándose del cadáver del otro tranquilamente.

-¡Hai!-dijo siguiéndole alegremente para minutes después desaparecer ambos de aquel lugar, sin dejar rastro alguno.

**N/A: Aun recuerdo cuando lo estaba escribiendo, vaya que disfruto escribir cosas como estas cuando se trata de los Noé…**

**Espero les haya gustado, y si no pues… se aceptan tomatazos y esas cosas(?)**


End file.
